


You're Jealous

by MoonSecrets



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Smut, pretty tame as far as smut goes, slightly dominant tissaia, smut with some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSecrets/pseuds/MoonSecrets
Summary: “You’re just jealous.”Tissaia felt her whole body freeze, panic starting from her toes and firing off throughout her body like sparks of fire. She knows.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 242





	You're Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing fics for The Witcher since I binged the series last month so I have many to post but I figured I would start with my tamest smut fic to ease you into the mess that is my filthy mind. Enjoy !  
> 

Tissaia de Vries felt Yennefer of Vengerberg before she saw her. The Rectoress of Aretuza was politely laughing with guests whilst sipping her wine, waiting for her piglet to arrive. She knew that Yennefer had missed the initiation but still hoped that she would make an appearance at the ball. She was truly unprepared for when Yennefer did walk in however. Normally able to control her facial expressions so well, she simply could not once the doors opened to reveal her favourite student. 

Her eyes showed the surprise, shock, and desire that Tissaia felt upon seeing Yennefer’s new chosen form. She had always garnered Tissaia’s attention before but now, now Tissaia could not even form complete sentences in her head due to the girl, no, woman. A quick question of how she had done it after all the painless, transformative herbs had been used crossed her mind but she pushed that aside for later. For now she was simply unable to tear her gaze away from Yennefer’s approaching form. Tissaia had hoped that she was walking towards her but realized too late that Yennefer had other plans. 

Tissaia attempted to escort Yennefer out before everyone else was in awe of her beauty as well but the King of Aedirn had taken her away before the rectoress could barely blink. Her jaw clenched and she swallowed thickly, anger and jealousy rising up and threatening to make her lose her calm. She gnawed at her bottom lip to try and regain her composure, stunned that Yennefer had reduced her to acting like a jealous wife.

A welcome distraction appeared when Fringilla ran off, distraught by how quickly Yennefer had made the King forget about her. Sparing a quick glance at Yennefer before leaving, she saw purple eyes staring back at her. Tissaia let out a shaky breath and turned away before she threw that pathetic excuse for a king against a wall with her magick. She loathed to know what the Chapter would think of that. 

It did not take long to find Fringilla, as the girl made no attempt to hide her wails. Tissaia wanted to run off in the other direction to her quarters where she could let out all of the chaos bubbling up inside of her but knew she had to stay near for appearances sake. 

The girl looked up with tears streaming down her face, looking sad and unimportant. Tissaia thought for a moment, just one moment, she saw something of rage or vengefulness in the girl’s eyes but as soon as she saw it, it was gone. Tissaia sat down next to Fringilla on the window sill and pulled out a light purple handkerchief from a pocket. 

“What is she even doing here?” Fringilla spat out, looking to Tissaia for answers. The rectoress pressed her lips together in a firm line and let out a small sigh.

“It seems as if Yennefer decided to ascend after all,” was the best that Tissaia could do. “She was ready, as you all were Fringilla. If she has King Aedirn’s attention then move on to whoever is left and make the most of it. Nilfgaard’s king must surely be lonely. I suggest you sort yourself out quickly and make your mark while not too much ale has been brought out,” Tissaia spoke not unkindly but firmly. She would not allow her students to wallow in self pity, no. It would reflect badly on Aretuza. “Take five minutes and collect yourself. I expect to see you back in the hall,” the rectoress rose as she spoke, holding up her hand in protest when Fringilla tried to give her back her, now dirty, handkerchief. 

Tissaia made her way back into the hall where everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives. The new ascended mages all looked giddy with anticipation for their next chapter after Aretuza. The rectoress on the other hand felt dreadful. She had thought when Yennefer did not show up for the ascension that perhaps she would stay behind with her. She only now realized how foolish that was. If she knew anything about Yennefer it was that she never gave up once her mind was set on something. The rectoress felt stupid for getting her hopes up, thinking that she would have more time to express to her former student how she felt. Now, watching Yennefer twirl the King of Aedirn around her little finger, Tissaia knew she would be leaving in the morning with the rest of the mages. 

She passed by the drinks table and grabbed a goblet of red wine, gulping it down quickly in a manner not befitting the rectoress of Aretuza, but she needed something to get her mind off of Yennefer. Tissaia tried to get involved in the conversations around her, laughing and asking questions when customary but every few minutes she would find her eyes wandering, searching for her piglet in the throng of guests.

From across the room Tissaia could see the King whispering into Yennefer’s ear. Could see the raven haired sorceress laugh at whatever he said. Tissaia clenched the goblet in her hand tightly and decided that she had to make her leave now before the alcohol made her do something incredibly stupid. 

She thought she felt someone watching her as she left the hall however she refused to turn and look, knowing that if it was Yennefer she might not be able to stop herself from dragging her out with her, away from the stupid men of court.

Tissaia kept a brisk pace walking to her quarters and quickly waved her hand in front of her door to bypass her magickal lock. She entered her room halfway before flicking her wrist to shut the door behind her. The door was nearly shut when she heard a bang, making her turn on her heels immediately. A soft gasp left her lips in surprise at seeing the door being kept open by Yennefer. So she had been followed.

Yennefer let herself in and shut the door behind her with a bored expression on her face, which had Tissaia been capable of rational thought would have amused her to no end. For Yennefer to follow her to her chambers and then act as if she did not mean to be there would have had Tissaia smirking for ages but no, she was in shock at finally having Yennefer in her bed chambers and not knowing what to do about it.

“Do you like how I look?” Yennefer asked as she slowly walked around the rectoress’ room, lightly touching objects as she passed them. Tissaia could barely tear her gaze away from the girl’s hand to respond.

“You look fine Yennefer,” Tissaia answered, managing to sound bored as well, although she noticed a quiver in her lip that she halted before Yennefer could notice.

Yennefer continued to strut around the room, taking fake interest in what she found on Tissaia’s dresser. They were books mainly, with some scrolls of parchment left there to dry and a few bottles of perfumes. Yennefer fingers found and touched the flower petals on the daisies that Tissaia kept in a small, violet, elegant vase by her books. Tissaia felt as if her heart was in her throat as gentle fingers caressed a particularly long petal before it was unceremoniously ripped off and left to fall gracelessly to the floor.

“You don’t seem impressed,” Yennefer said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

“No Yennefer, I am not impressed,” the rectoress spat out. She was not quite sure where her anger came from in that moment but she was glad as otherwise she would have been unable to speak. “I am not impressed with how after only having been ascended for less than a day you have already spat in the face of the Chapter. You have already put a target on your back which your mouth would have eventually done, you need not have hurried it along. Do you think that Fringilla or the Chapter are going to forget that stunt you just pulled? Because I certainly wouldn’t.” Her chest heaved in frustration at Yennefer who had yet to even turn and face her as she was reprimanded.

“You’re just jealous.”

Tissaia felt her whole body freeze, panic starting from her toes and firing off throughout her body like sparks of fire. She knows.

“You’re jealous that I’m leaving while you’re stuck here playing mother hen to all the stupid girls who aren’t powerful enough to ascend,” Yennefer turned to face Tissaia, eyes alight with purple fire, clearly looking for a fight. Tissaia knew she was frustrated and angry and could very easily continue arguing for the sake of it but she would not. She would not let the last night before Yennefer left her be spent arguing.

“Stop it Yennefer.”

“Why? Because I’m right?” 

Tissaia silently begged the younger mage to stop this petulant argument so that they could instead just talk, like they used to. After Yennefer would meet with Istredd she would always go straight to Tissaia to report on what was said. It never took very long but Tissaia always had a pot of tea at the ready and Yennefer would always stay until the pot was empty. That was all that Tissaia wanted of this last night. Clearly she needed to say something to get Yennefer to shut up, she simply did not know what that might be.

In a soft fury that Tissaia did not know she possessed she marched right up to Yennefer, frustration etched across her face. Yennefer tried to take a step back, fear now creeping its way into her beautiful eyes, but was halted by the dresser that she had so meticulously studied moments before. 

“You know nothing, do not speak as if you do. You have not seen the world Yennefer but I have. You’ll be bored stiff within two weeks, wishing you were back here with me, learning new magick and creating your own. You’ll regret having wished so desperately to have gone to court, mark my words,” she huffed angrily, hoping that Yennefer would finally cease their game.

Tissaia could see Yennefer thinking, could see the cogs moving behind her eyes. Silence seemed to drag on for eternity, which worried Tissaia that perhaps she had gone too far.

“Back here with you?” Yennefer spoke so softly that as the words reached Tissaia’s ears she was certain that she had misheard. When she realized she had not misheard Tissaia’s hard demeanor faded, vulnerability now etching itself clearly across her face. She felt her eyes betraying her and went to take a step back from Yennefer, to have that simple step possibly undo what had been done. She had not meant to say that out loud. She had not been thinking clearly, Yennefer had rattled her too much in the span of a few hours. 

Yennefer’s hand immediately reached out, grabbing Tissaia’s wrist and pulled her back towards her, this time bringing the rectoress close enough that their fronts were pressed together, Yennefer’s back against the dresser. Tissaia let out a small gasp and slowly closed her eyes, trying to gather her bearings and calm down.

“Let me go,” she whispered, not meaning it in the slightest, but feeling as if she must say something.

Tissaia’s eyes flew open as she felt Yennefer’s hand lifting up her chin to force her to look at the young mage.

“And if I refuse?” Yennefer questioned, bringing her thumb up to gently pull down Tissaia’s bottom lip. The rectoress watched as light purple eyes turned dark with want and need in a matter of seconds. Tissaia let out a soft whimper as Yennefer brought their lips together, the older mage nearly shaking with anticipation.

Their kiss was soft and slow at first before Tissaia simply could not help herself and had her fingers tugging at Yennefer’s clothes, both desperate to pull the two of them closer together and desperate to get her out of that black dress. Tissaia could not decide which was more important in that moment. 

A groan coming from Yennefer set off something primal, animalistic in Tissaia who suddenly pulled back and looked at the young woman in front of her. Her plump lips apart as she panted, getting much needed air after their kiss. Tissaia realized that if she wanted the upper hand in this encounter she would have to act now while Yennefer was still recovering. She reluctantly let go of Yennefer and slowly backed her way to the edge of her bed, grabbing a hold of one of the bed posts once she reached it. 

“Are you coming to bed, piglet?” 

Yennefer looked as if she might give a sarcastic reply in return but once Tissaia raised her eyebrows she found that all the air had left her lungs. All Yennefer could do was slowly waltz over until they were close enough for their lips to touch again. 

Teeth pulled at Yennefer’s bottom lip, drawing out a small trickle of blood which was quickly lapped up by Tissaia. Yennefer could see her blood resting on Tissaia mouth and found herself pining the rectoress onto the bed, hands carelessly pulling at the front of the red dress beneath her. 

Tissaia groaned as Yennefer accidentally brushed her breast and she tried desperately to push out her chest more for Yennefer to touch. The raven haired sorceress found herself frozen as she simply stared at the woman under her. Yennefer was straddling the older woman’s hips, watching as her chest heaved from laboured breathing. She noted that several strands of hair had fallen from Tissaia’s bun and she could not help herself as she slowly reached down and took the strands between her fingers delicately, like they might disappear if handled too firmly.

A change happened in that moment. The erratic, desperate touches stopped as time seemed to stand still. Yennefer gently let the strands fall down as she slowly lowered herself onto Tissaia, letting their lips caress and explore each other. Tissaia’s hand wound through thick, raven locks, scratching ever so slightly at the base of her neck, making Yennefer hum appreciatively.

“Can I take off our dresses?” Tissaia asked, barely above a whisper, still worried that perhaps the answer would be no.

“Yes,” Yennefer consented. Tissaia knew her legs would have buckled then had she been standing. 

A few muttered words in elder and soon their clothes were gone, appearing somewhere in the room to find later, much later.

Tissaia brought their lips back together as they both moaned at feeling the other so close. Breast pressed against breast as hips started to slowly roll together, both starting to feel pressure building. The rectoress shifted, moving them so that she was now straddling Yennefer. She looked down at the beauty before her and traced invisible lines along her collarbone, her breasts, and her stomach which earned several whimpers and groans. 

“Eyes open my dear,” Tissaia commanded tenderly, only moving to kiss her once she had obeyed. 

The rectoress kissed Yennefer for a moment before moving down to the woman’s neck, pressing gentle nips along the skin she found there and enjoying feeling Yennefer’s moans against her lips. She smiled against the neck and continued moving her lips down, ghosting over her collarbone before capturing a nipple lightly between her teeth, pulling just a touch to see how Yennefer would respond.

A hand flew into Tissaia’s hair to keep her where she was, causing more strands to surround her face, making her look more ruined than she already looked. Tissaia smirked and flicked her tongue twice, making Yennefer’s body jolt and moan. The rectoress wanted to take her time, enjoy every inch of the woman beneath her, but by the gods she could smell Yennefer’s arousal and Tissaia simply could not wait any longer, she had to taste her.

“Oh,” Yennefer whimpered out as she saw Tissaia moving further down her body, legs parting immediately as the woman’s mouth met her hip.

“Good girl,” Tissaia praised and Yennefer had to bite her lip to not make an ungodly sound. Tissaia noticed and tsked against her creamy thigh. “That won’t do piglet. You will not stifle your sounds, do you understand?” Yennefer nodded profusely. “Good.”

Hands clenched the sheets beneath them, a loud moan leaving full lips as Tissaia’s tongue tasted Yennefer for the first time. Yennefer could feel Tissaia groan against her and her hips instinctively moved to feel more of Tissaia. Small, but strong, hands pressed down against Yennefer’s hips, silently telling her to stay put as Tissaia’s tongue continued to slowly lick up and down, tasting as much as she could. 

Tissaia could feel Yennefer get more and more worked up, more desperate whimpers echoing in the room as the rectoress lightly brushed over Yennefer’s clit. Tissaia took her time, making the young mage wait to get what she wanted.

Tissaia swiped her tongue a little harder against the woman’s clit and Yennefer nearly cried with relief, until Tissaia went back to barely touching her where she needed her. 

“Please Tissa, fuck please,” Yennefer begged, not caring how desperate she sounded. She could feel Tissaia smile against her before she finally gave her what she wanted. The rectoress’ tongue moved expertly against her, making Yennefer into a complete mess within a minute. 

Tissaia could feel Yennefer about to come before the young mage told her. She swore she could feel it inside her as Yennefer got closer and closer to the edge. Tissaia let her teeth just barely graze the woman’s clit and Yennefer’s legs started to shake, whining and moaning out Tissaia’s name endlessly until she came down from her high.

Yennefer opened her eyes, looking down at Tissaia who in turn was looking up at her, both smiling and panting. Tissaia slowly moved from her position until she rested alongside Yennefer, each on their sides, simply staring at each other and not speaking. Tissaia conjured up a blanket for them before they began to shiver. Yennefer shifted so that they were closer, her hand coming to rest on Tissaia’s hip and absentmindedly strum along to the faint music they could hear from the ball. Neither of them much minded that they had left early, both quite pleased with how their night had turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ find me on tumblr at cheshire-observer ~


End file.
